


Somethin' stupid like I love you.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [52]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disgustingly fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, My OTP, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: It doesn't matter how shocked you are to hear those words for the first time, you just don't reply to "I love you." with "Thanks."





	

Jude wasn't expecting Connor to drop the _L word_  in the middle of one of their steamy makeout sessions, okay? Don't be too harsh on the poor boy. He was being caught off guard, after all, and _okay_ , there are always two sides of the story but this one is pretty short and sweet.

  
"I love you." Connor was already smiling widely when he broke the kiss as he was already prepared to hear it back but sadly, despite Jude's best efforts all it came out was air.

"Umm.."

That was some progress but still wasn't the answer Connor was expecting to hear. Least of all, this one. _"Thanks."_

Connor's mouth fell agape when an injured noise came from his throat, the corner of his lips twitching as he was trying to hold back a hysterical laugh to come out, which would have done nothing but aggravate the situation, in his opinion.

His face flushed with embarrassment pretty quickly, almost as the sweat collecting in his hands and the pace of his heart picking up speed with each passing second. Jude's mouth fluttered open in disbelief by something he just blurted out, gripped by panic mixed to shocking surprise because _seriously_! You do not drop the _L word_ in the middle of kissing! What the hell? But still, no wonder why Connor looked like he'd been stabbed in his aching heart, right now.

You do not reply to something huge like that with "Thanks.".

You might as well rip your lover's heart and get over with it!

"Connor--"

Connor, visibly wounded in his pride, didn't even let him finish before getting off him, depriving Jude of the warmth reeking off his body who'd been laying on top of him on Jude's tiny bed until that moment.

"You're welcome."

"Connor wait.."

"It's okay." Connor didn't seem like it was okay at all. He was collecting his books from Jude's desk and now it's also pulling his shirt back! _That is so not okay!_

No, no, no! It was all wrong!

 

"Connor, please stop! You don't drop a thing like that in the middle of a make out session! You know how my brain tends to get whenever you stick your tongue down my throat!"

"Wow, romantic." Connor let out a harsh noise between a strangled laugh and an outraged snort. "I swear you're making me swoon today, Jude."

Jude groaned. He was doing it all wrong! He ripped the shirt off his hands and threw it on the floor, where Jude thought it belonged. At the gesture, Connor's eyes widened as his eyebrow shoot up quizzically as to say, "Why would you throw my shirt on the floor?" Jude ignored that look because, the fewer clothes Connor wore, the better. He stared into his hazel eyes, currently filled with hurt and confusion, and gave a little sigh before intertwining their fingers together.

"I wasn't expecting it. That's all. I promise that wasn't what I meant to say! Let's pretend I had a senior moment due to the thrill of the moment, okay?”

"Oh.." Connor cocked his head to the side, biting on his bottom lip before asking, voice soft and vulnerable. "So.. d-does this mean that you love me back?"

Jude gave a content sigh before leaning in, pressing one soft kiss on his lips. "How can I not love you back? Look at you.." and then he kissed him again as to make a point. "You always know what movie to watch when I got my mood swings and which snacks are a perfect match based on the genre. You never mock me for shitting my pants any time we watch some horror movies. You hold my hand like you life depended on it. You always kiss me before parting our ways and God forbid if we forget to call each other goodnight every single day. You're my perfect half.”

"So are you." Connor smiled against his lips, a dreamy tone in his voice that made Jude press another and another and one more kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"And I love you." Jude whispered against his lips, putting emphasis on every single word slipping from his lips, "I _fucking_ love you, Connor Stevens."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on twitter: En_sky9 
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
